1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable support assemblies for attachment to a work surface for adjustably supporting a data entry or other interface device adjacent and with respect to the work surface. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable support assembly for selective adjustment of the height of the interface device with respect to the work surface to which it is mounted. An additional clamp assembly may be incorporated to adjust the angular orientation or tilt of the support assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is widely known to use a support assembly to support a computer keyboard or other data entry or interface device, with the support assembly mounted on the underside of a work surface often adjacent to a computer screen. Such assemblies allow the keyboard or similar device to rest on a support platform and be adjusted for height and/or angular orientation with respect to the work surface to ergonomically accommodate a user. They also commonly provide for movement to a storage position under the work surface, so that the interface device is moved out of the way for other tasks in the proximity of the work surface when the interface device is not in use.
Prior art keyboard support assemblies often have disadvantageous features or structures. Many use screw-type friction clamps for both height and tilt adjustment. These assemblies tend to be simple but require awkward and time consuming two-handed manipulation. Once the appropriate angular orientation of the support platform is set, the height of the support assembly is not able to be quickly adjusted with one hand. Yet, it is important to be able to make rapid height adjustments of the support platform in an efficient manner without also requiring or disturbing adjustment of the angular orientation at the same time. This is commonly needed when desiring to quickly move the support assembly downward and then slide it beneath the work surface to be out of the way and in its storage position.
Other prior art devices use complicated systems involving pressurized cylinders or cable systems to position a support platform for height and/or tilt adjustment. Such devices may have an overly limited range of adjustment, or may have a tendency toward loss of effectiveness over time, necessitating repair and/or replacement of the components. In addition, such assembles are considerably more complicated, making them more expensive due to the higher cost of these components.
While prior art assemblies have worked adequately for their intended purposes, because of the demands on many users of data entry and interface devices, there is a need for improved independent control of the height and tilt adjustments. The present invention provides a solution for these needs by including separately operable, simple, cost effective controls, with the more frequently needed height adjustment being accomplished with one hand of the user.